Le Criminel
by Aigie-san
Summary: Un récit du passé plus ou moins commun des quatre garçons, ainsi que les douloureuses histoires de cœur de certains. Et même si le résumé ne vous paraît pas terrible, osez vous fier à votre curiosité, s'il vous plaît !


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs d'Eldarya.**

 **Le Criminel**

Leiftan avait beaucoup souffert par le passé ; nul ne l'ignorait. Il nourrissait une rancune terrible envers celui qui avait détruit sa famille et mieux valait pour cette créature, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'elle ne recroise jamais la route du lorialet. A son arrivée dans la Garde, le petit garçon silencieux et tremblant qu'était le blond avait tout de suite attiré l'attention du flambeur du Refuge ; Nevra. Ce dernier l'avait aussitôt considéré comme faisant partie de son groupe de copains destinés, selon le brun, à régner sur les terres d'Eel.

Il l'avait donc sorti de l'infirmerie pour le traîner sans ménagement vers le grand cerisier afin de lui présenter un elfe au mauvais caractère ainsi qu'un gamin trop grand pour son âge. Ezarel et Valkyon étaient bien différents, à cette époque. Le futur chef de l'Absynthe était moins joueur, et celui de l'Obsidienne plus ouvert. Tous avaient tellement changé, avec le temps... Tous, sauf Nevra. Le vampire était toujours resté égal à lui-même. Sociable et dragueur. Une lumière de rire et d'amour qu'on n'aurait pas attendue retrouver au sommet de l'Ombre.

Le brun, peu importait combien il pouvait être rejeté, s'entêtait à se faire apprécier de tous et à aimer tout le monde. D'ailleurs, Leiftan, observateur, avait fini par remarquer que l'elfe qui détestait tant être touché n'était peut-être pas aussi distant avec Nevra qu'il l'était avec les autres. Ou du moins, qu'il n'était pas aussi sincère lorsqu'il repoussait le vampire, probablement pas autant insensible qu'il aurait voulu l'être au charme hypnotique du buveur de sang. Cependant, le jour où le lorialet s'était apprêté à faire un commentaire, Valkyon avait posé une main sur son épaule et lui avait souri, faisant un discret « non » de la tête.

Les années s'étaient écoulées. Valkyon avait perdu son frère et ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Ezarel était devenu le farceur accro au miel que l'on connaissait, cachant savamment son attirance prononcée pour Nevra. Ce dernier était toujours un bourreau des cœurs puissant et séduisant. Et Leiftan... s'était changé en un brillant conseillé, un guerrier confirmé et un ami doux. Mais il souffrait. Encore. Toujours. Parce que le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Comme cette nuit-là. Cette nuit qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

-Tu t'en vas ?! Comme ça ?! Avait-il hurlé, n'y comprenant rien.

Il se trouvait au cœur de la forêt d'Eel, en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme qu'il était parvenu à rattraper par il ne savait quoi d'autre qu'un miracle. Mais le fuyard ne lui avait pas répondu.

-Alors quoi ?! Tu n'as rien à me dire ?! S'était acharné le lorialet sans obtenir un seul mot en retour.

Alors il avait laissé ses sentiments se déverser ; cascade de mots enchaînés à une vitesse affolante.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas toi ! Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu ! Tu n'étais pas bien avec moi ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé, dans ce cas ? J'aurais pu faire quelque chose ! J'aurais pu changer ce qui te déplaisait ! J'aurais pu devenir quelqu'un que tu n'aurais jamais voulu laisser derrière ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'aime ! Ne pars pas ! Je suis sûr qu'ensemble nous trouverons une solution, quelles que soient les raisons qui te poussent aujourd'hui à t'en aller ! Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Alors-... ! Alors...

Leiftan s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait gémi.

-Alors... Ne me quitte pas, Ashkore... Je t'en supplie...

L'autre jeune homme lui avait souri avant d'apposer un masque sur son visage. Lorsque Nevra avait retrouvé le blond, celui-ci était à genoux, seul et sanglotant. Et plus jamais... Plus jamais le vampire, ni ses deux amis, n'avait évoqué l'existence du traître devant l'ancien amant de ce dernier sans que cela ne soit profondément nécessaire. Ashkore était devenu un criminel. Et pourtant, il était le seul être à avoir jamais réussi à tirer un sourire éclatant au lorialet. Mais le plus beau sourire du monde ne valait pas les larmes versées si abondamment par Leiftan lorsque celui qu'il aimait l'avait abandonné sans lui adresser un mot. Et les vampires sont des créatures profondément fières aux proches desquelles il vaut mieux ne pas s'attaquer. Nevra n'était pas près de pardonner.

Voilà comment la Garde d'Eel s'était, avec le temps, retrouvée avec quatre de ses majeurs combattants gangrenés par des peines insoutenables et d'inavouables désirs de vengeance.


End file.
